BestFriends
by forsakenlove
Summary: emma and jared have been best friends for a really LONG time. but what happens when one of them wants to be MORE the just friends? read and find out. better then it sounds! r&r plz! my 1st fic. hope u like it!
1. The Problem

this is my first story so I hope u like it! ok read and review please. other chapters coming soon! thnx – dueberrygirl – ""– conversation ~ ~ - thoughts  
  
Best Friends Chapter 1: The Problem  
  
BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! Her alarm clock was blaring in her ear. She groaned and rolled over, slapping the snooze button on her alarm so hard she almost over turned the lamp that was sitting on the table.  
  
"Emma! Time to get up sweetheart!" her mom yelled from the kitchen.  
  
"Ugh," Emma groaned and rolled over.  
  
"C'mon, sweetheart. You need to get up. You're going to be late."  
  
"I know. I know. I'm up," Emma called back.  
  
Emma groaned inwardly. She really didn't want to go to school. If it weren't for her two best friends, Lynn and Mariah, Emma would never get out of bed.  
  
"Do I really have to go to school today, Mom?" Emma called as she walked up the hall.  
  
"Of course, honey. You have to go," her mom replied.  
  
~Great,~ Emma thought to herself. ~Another day stuck at school!~ She REALLY didn't want to go.  
  
"What do you want for breakfast?" her mom said when Emma walked into the kitchen.  
  
"Not hungry," Emma mumbled as she opened the cabinet to get a glass.  
  
"You really need to eat breakfast, honey," Emma's dad said as he entered the kitchen too.  
  
"Still not hungry," Emma repeated. Emma walked down the hall towards her room stopping along the way to grab the white button down shirt and khaki pants out of the hallway that were her school uniform. She opened her door and threw the clothes on her bed. As she shut her door, Emma looked around her room. This was her haven. This was the only place she had all to herself. Emma loved her room. In fact, if she wasn't online talking to her friends, Emma was in her room watching TV, reading a book, or listening to music.  
  
"How you coming, Emma?" her dad yelled from her parents' room.  
  
"Almost ready," Emma replied as she pulled her green school sweatshirt on.  
  
"Hurry up! You're going to be late!" her mom yelled in the direction of Emma's room.  
  
"Gawd, relax," Emma muttered to herself. She pulled her favorite black Blink-182 hoodie down over her head. Emma ran a brush through her hair trying to decide whether to wear it down or not. Finally, deciding to wear it up, she pulled her shoulder length red violet hair into a quick ponytail.  
  
"C'mon Emma! I'm going out to the car. Hurry up!" Emma's dad yelled from the front hallway.  
  
Emma slung her military style messenger bag onto her shoulder, picked up her binder, turned out the lights, and walked out of her room shutting the door behind her.  
  
Ok thts chapter 1! Hope u liked it. I'll try to get chapter 2 up soon. Please read and review! – dueberrygirl - 


	2. Jared

ok so heres chapter 2! hope u liked the 1st chapter! ok r&r plz. - dueberrygirl -  
  
Best Friends Chapter 2: Jared  
  
As Emma got in the car and her dad started to pull away, she sighed.  
  
"You tired?" her dad asked glancing over at her.  
  
"Yeah," Emma replied, leaning her head back and closing her eyes. She really wasn't all that tired but she didnt want to tell her dad what was up. The truth was that she had guy problems. Actuall it was only one problem but it was causing her a lot of stress. Emma had a huge crush on this guy in her class. But, this was not any guy. His name was Jared Cooper and he was Emma's best guy-friend. Jared wasn't the cutest boy in the class but he wasn't ugly. He had lighter brown hair and these see through blue hazel eyes that made you feel like he could read your mind. But this wasn't really what mattered to Emma. The fact was that he made her laugh. Jared was just fun to be around. Emma's problem was she really liked Jared, but she didn't want tp ruin their friendship.  
  
"Emma. Emma, we're here," Emma's dad shook her back to reality.  
  
"Ugh," Emma groaned as she opened the door and grabbed her stuff.  
  
"Have a good day, Emma," her dad said ad she got out.  
  
Emma mumbled indistinctly and shut the door. She walked up the steps and through the school doors.  
  
sorry this chapter is so short. hope u like it so far. it gets better dont worry. well i'll get the next chapter up soon! - dueberrygirl - 


End file.
